Mz Hyde Sharing is Caring
Alicia had been in the kitchen for quite a while, and when she left, she didn't say a word, but she looked happy. On the kitchen counter was an assortment of baked goods- cookies, cake, bread, all sorts of things. Alicia stood a ways away, watching the kitchen and waiting to see how everyone reacts.* Mz.Hyde: *She then bakes some more cookies. When she pulls them out of the oven, she feels someone tap her shoulder. She turns and no one is there!* Alicia Ghast: *she turned around and looked seriously annoyed* oh, just... go away! Or I'll just stop making stuff for everybody and nobody gets anything! Mz.Hyde: *She sets the tray down on the counter, but as her back is turned, a hand slowly rises to grab more of the cookies...* Alicia Ghast: *she jerked her head back and grabbed the hand* a''HA!'' Mz.Hyde: *She caught Mz. Hyde red-handed, she even had a cookie in her mouth!* Alicia Ghast: You! Why are you taking all the food? It's not fair! I made these for everyone! Mz.Hyde: Buh wim hangry....*She swallows.* But I'm hungry! Alicia Ghast: You're that hungry? Really? Mz.Hyde: YEESSSS! Alicia Ghast: Oh, jeez. Why? Do you just not eat? Ever? *she sighed* it still wasn't fair that you ate that food meant for everyone... no matter how hungry you were. You could have asked if I could make you more, I would have been fine with it... Mz.Hyde: Will you make me more? Alicia Ghast: Hm... well, you took so many without asking... I'll make you more, but only if you do something... *she smiled faintly, her eyes mischievous* Mz.Hyde: Oh GAWD....what? Alicia Ghast: You have to help me rebake the food you took...~ Mz.Hyde: You want me to burn down the kitchen? I can do that! Alicia Ghast: I never said that. I said help me. It won't be difficult, I promise. It'll be easy. Mz.Hyde: You said help you bake something, I don't know how to cook anything! Seriously! ~Flashback~ Cookin' dinner for mah baby!~ *She just puts a pack of ramen noodles in an empty pot.* Done!~ ~End of Flashback~ Alicia Ghast: You don't have to do any cooking, okay? You just need to hand me the ingredients I ask for. Then it might go faster... ugh... Mz.Hyde: Ok, what do we need? Alicia Ghast: Hm... a lot of things... Mz.Hyde: Like what? Alicia Ghast: *she started to list typical ingredients* granulated sugar Brown sugar cup butter vanilla eggs all-purpose flour baking soda salt Mz.Hyde: Okay ... granular sugar...sugar..... *She looks through the cupboards for it....but there is no sugar, so she grabs the salt.* Here we go! Alicia Ghast: (*sighhh* This is cheating Alicia, taste the sugar she handed you.) *Alicia too it and tasted it* you... could have told me this was salt... Mz.Hyde: Does it matter? I mean, both are white, so one can do for the other right? Alicia Ghast: N... no... it changes the taste and the texture completely! Mz.Hyde: Oh. Well, I didn't see any sugar... Alicia Ghast: That's alright. I know we have some... look for some flour, I'll get the sugar. Mz.Hyde: Okay.....flour....flour....ah! *She grabs the flour and it goes all over the place.* Alicia Ghast: Oh! Be careful! *she giggled* Mz.Hyde: Achoo! Alicia Ghast: *smiles* give it to me. Mz.Hyde: Okay. *She hands her the flour.* Alicia Ghast: *takes it silently* Mz.Hyde: Now what? Alicia Ghast: Ah... what did I say... baking soda. Mz.Hyde: *Pulls out a bottle of Coke.* Alicia Ghast: N... no... baking soda. Mz.Hyde: *Pulls out a bottle of cocaine.* Alicia Ghast: N... *sighs and grabs it herself* Mz.Hyde: Awwwww! Alicia Ghast: What? Mz.Hyde: We aren't using that? Alicia Ghast: Uh, no? *she chuckled* Mz.Hyde: Why not?! Alicia Ghast: I don't want to make everyone high! Mz.Hyde: :C Alicia Ghast: *Sighs* Mz.Hyde: What's next? Alicia Ghast: Ah... *she rubbed her forehead* eggs... Mz.Hyde: Okay, easy! Alicia Ghast: Please don't drop them... Mz.Hyde: Right! *She slowly inches her way across the room.* Alicia Ghast: *smiles* Mz.Hyde: Here you go! Alicia Ghast: Okay! *takes them* Mz.Hyde: What's next? Alicia Ghast: Brown sugar... Mz.Hyde: But we put in sugar! Alicia Ghast: Brown sugar tastes different. Obtained From Random Baked Goods Appeared